tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story: Continuum
; James Cromwell; Jessica Lange | previous = "Spilt Milk" | next = "Madness Ends" }} "Continuum" is the twelfth episode of season two of the American television series American Horror Story and the twenty-second episode of the series overall. It was directed by Craig Zisk and written by Ryan Murphy. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, January 26th, 2013 at 10:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Production code number: 2ATS12. * This episode aired in the UK on January 22nd, 2013 on FOX. * This is the first episode of American Horror Story directed by Craig Zisk and his only episode from season two. * This is the fifth episode of American Horror Story written by Ryan Murphy and his second and final episode from season two. He previously wrote "The Origins of Monstrosity". * Actor James Cromwell is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance as his character was killed off in a previous episode. * Actress Lily Rabe is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance as her character was killed off in a previous episode. * Actor Dylan McDermott is uncredited for his appearance in this episode. * The events from the Jude Martin vignette in this episode take place in early April, 1968, just days after the assassination of Martin Luther King, Jr. * Final appearance of Grace Bertrand; dies in this episode. * Final appearance of Alma Walker; dies in this episode. * Oliver Thredson and Wendy Peyser appear as reflections of Lana's guilt only. * Pepper appears as part of Jude Martin's hallucination only. This episode reveals that Pepper died in 1966. The character appeared last in "The Name Game". * The title of Lana's book is Maniac: One Woman's Story of Survival. * The title of Lana's next book is Santa and the Seven Nuns, which is about serial killer Leigh Emerson. Leigh Emerson was played by actor Ian McShane and appeared in "Unholy Night" and "The Coat Hanger". Allusions * Candyland is a children's racing board game that was developed by Eleanor Abbott in 1945 for the Milton Bradley Company. One of the characters in the orignal version of the game is Queen Frostine. In this episode, Jude Martin refers to herself as the "Queen of Candyland". Timothy Howard mocks Jude's title by referring to her as "Your Majesty". * Jude Martin is watching an episode of The Flying Nun in this episode. The Flying Nun is an American sitcom series that ran for three seasons on ABC from 1967-1970. * Martin Luther King, Jr. was an American clergyman, activist, and leader in the African-American Civil Rights Movement. He is best known for his role in the advancement of civil rights using nonviolent civil disobedience. He was assassinated by sniper James Earl Ray in Memphis, Tennessee on April 4th, 1968. * The song playing during Jude Martin's Candyland gaming session is "All Along the Watchtower" by Jimi Hendrix. * Kit Walker makes a reference to Billy in this episode and blames him for fire-bombing his home. Billy is the racist bully played by Joe Egender who appeared in the season premiere, "Welcome to Briarcliff". * This episode reminds viewers that Grace Bertrand is originally from France. This was first revealed in "Tricks and Treats". Like her character, actress Lizzie Brocher is also from Paris, France. Quotes * Timothy Howard: Please, Jude, don't be childish. * Jude Martin: Childish? Hell, I'm the queen of Candy Land. * Timothy Howard: A short audience, Your Majesty. See also External Links * * * * * * "Continuum" at the AHS Wiki References ---- Category:2013/Episodes